Caught
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: The full summary is inside. This is a one-shot. Slight spoiler for Season 7, episode 2 "Design." Not really one of my best, at least in my opinion. Slash and Femslash to follow. Cabenson as always.


**Caught**

**Pairing: Cabenson; Leo Ashford and Trevor Langan**

**Spoiler: Season 7, Episode 2 "Design"**** (kinda, not really, just using a character from that episode)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own L&O: SVU or any of its characters. Ownership goes to Dick Wolf, NBC and USA Network.**

**A/N: While discussing some random stuff with Cabenson82, I was somehow dared into writing this. Bobby Flay played Leo Ashford on the episode Design, and Peter Hermann plays defense attorney Trevor Langan****.**** And so, becau****se I have issues with both Bobby Flay and Peter Hermann****, why not bring them together in this crack fic based around season 7, episode 2? Also, Season 5, Episode 4 "Loss" didn't happen****, so everyone knows what that means: Cabenson :)**** Slash and Femslash to follow.**** One-shot**

**Summary: Alex and Olivia get the opportunity to see a very…enlightening make-up scene…though they wish they hadn't seen it in the first place.**

Their lips met gently, and Alex felt a shudder rip through her body as she and Olivia slowly removed each other's clothes, her body pressed against her office door. Fingers weaved through her hair as she looped her hands around the detective's neck, pressed against the cool wood.

"Liv," she broke off abruptly, letting out a low moan as the brunette gently nipped at her neck before sucking gently.

"Mmm, you like that?" Olivia teased and gently pulled her in for another kiss.

"You're being too loud." It took both of them a couple seconds to register that the words hadn't come from either of them. Standing in her dimly lit office, shirt unbuttoned and her silk red bra blazed against her warm skin, she looked at Olivia, who was in a similar position, confusion etched on her face. They'd double-checked the other offices before they met in here for a pre-nightcap. So then…

"Yeah, like that," a different voice caught their ears, though one thing didn't escape them: the voices were both male.

Re-buttoning her shirt, Olivia changed from her loyal, sexy, beautiful, talented lover into Detective Benson, her dedicated, sexy law enforcement officer. The brunette pressed a kiss to her lips and moved her gently away from the door, grabbing her gun.

"Stay here, Lex."

And she listened. At least until she finished buttoning her shirt. Then she hurried to catch up to her lover.

**^.^**

Olivia stopped short at the slight in front of her, which caused Alex to bump into her. Trevor Langan stood a little less than ten feet away…and was currently about 6 inches into one of her cleared suspects from her last investigation. Leo Ashford. Who was clearly enjoying the slightly taller man's ministrations, if the way his hips were bucking was any indication, pressed against one of the walls on the opposite side of Alex's office door. The men _were _loud. She resisted the urge to bust them for exhibitionism, considering she and Alex were doing the same thing, not even 5 doors down.

"God, Trevor," that was all the detective needed to hear before she was dragging Alex away from the scene that was already scarring her mind.

**^.^**

"That was something that I never want to see again," Alex said with a grimace as she dug into her coat pocket for her keys, "Damn it," she dug into her other pocket, "where are my keys?"

Olivia smirked and nudged her gently against the wall outside of her apartment, "I'll tell you in a moment, Lex."

Lips met gently, hands exploring warm flesh, tinged with light desire. Alex pulled away slightly, "Seeing _that _didn't turn you on, right?"

"God, no, Alex," the detective moved a piece of hair from in front of her eyes, "But with the day we've had," she paused to let the comment sink in. They'd won two major cases, one against Langan. "I just want to celebrate with my girlfriend," brown eyes met blue, "unless you don't want to?"

Hands flew to the detective's waist, holding her close, pulling her in for a soul-searching kiss, "I want to, Liv. I just wanted to make sure."

Olivia gently dangled the keys in front of the blonde, a smirk on her face, "Inside?"

Snatching the keys, the attorney pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "That would be nice."

"Good," Olivia's lips moved to her neck.

With a low moan, she pulled the detective inside of her apartment, their lips meeting once again. They got no further than the couch before they were lost in a tangled wave of limbs.

**A/N: Okay, so it's short. Sue me. Well, don't sue me. I'm broke. But I do hope everyone liked it. So um, review please? Once again, thanks to Cabenson82 for the idea.**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


End file.
